Elle n'a rien fait
by Nuity
Summary: Elle aurait pu appeler la police - faire quelque chose pour arrêter l'horreur qui se déroulait devant elle. Seulement voilà, elle n'a rien fait. (T pour violence sous-entendue, UA. Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient.)


Bonjour.

Bon voilà, ça fait trente millons d'amis - je veux dire d'années - que j'ai pas posté, à cause de quelques problèmes techniques concernant ce compte et mes doigts incapables de produire la moindre chose potable.

A vrai dire ce truc date vraiment mais je voulais quand même le poster pour balancer ça : **Attention sous-entendus de couples hétérosexuels ! Hétérophobes passez votre chemin, on sous-entend que y a un homme et une femme ensembles omg.** Hrm, pardon. C'était pas méchant, juste une petite parodie, je vous aime les gens. :3

Cet fic est horrible dans tous les sens du terme, j'ose même pas vous souhaiter bonne lecture. En plus à l'heure où j'écris ça (trois heures du mat) je sais même pas comment ça va s'appeller. Sainte Dolorosa.

Adieu.

* * *

Elle n'a rien fait.

Elle n'a rien fait du tout ; elle aimerait bien dire qu'elle s'est levée, a crié, hurlé - mais elle n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle est restée figée, figée devant l'horreur, figée devant la froideur de ceux qui se tenaient devant elle sans la voir. Elle aimerait dire qu'elle les a fait arrêter, qu'elle a sorti son portable, qu'elle a appelé la police, mais elle n'a rien rien rien fait - elle a assisté au spectacle, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et de surprise et elle est restée comme une statue.

Elle n'a rien fait du tout ; elle a juste croisé du regard les prunelles obsidiennes de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Non.

Pas de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

De quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Elle sent son coeur s'éclater, s'éclater encore contre sa poitrine et battre, battre, battre ; et sa volonté s'évapore comme les bribes d'un rêves dans la lumière du soleil matinal ; et elle s'appuie contre le mur et lutte, lutte, lutte, lutte pour que ses jambes cessent de trembler et prie, prie, prie pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar - mais la sensation insidieuse du béton froid contre sa peau nue lui hurle que tout est réel, que tout est arrivé, et elle ne peut rien changer - il y a juste le poison froid du doute qui se répand dans ses veines parce qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose et qu'elle n'a rien, rien, rien, rien fait du tout. Elle est restée là et il le sait - frémissement. Il le sait parce qu'elle a pu lire l'appel au secours qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres. L'appel au secours qu'elle a vu briller dans ses yeux sombres. L'appel au secours qu'elle n'a pu que contempler sans y répondre, sans rien faire d'autre que rien ; rien, rien, rien, rien, rien du tout.

Elle n'a rien fait.

Elle n'a rien fait du tout ; elle aimerait dire qu'elle s'est levée, a crié, hurlé - mais elle n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle est restée comme une statue de pierre, figée devant l'atrocité de la scène, sentant à peine ses propres larmes lui piquer la joue. Elle était cachée derrière une benne et l'odeur nauséabonde lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle n'avait rien fait. Rien fait d'autre que de ne pas comprendre.

Elle n'a rien fait du tout ; elle aimerait se dire qu'elle a pu l'aider, qu'elle l'a sauvé, qu'elle a discrètement sorti son téléphone - ce n'est pas difficile, ils étaient trop bruyants pour l'entendre de toutes manières - et qu'elle a composé le 17 avant de renseigner sur le nom de la rue, sur ce qui se passait, et elle connaît par coeur, elle connaît par coeur l'endroit ; mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a rien fait du tout et les prunelles de nuit de celui qu'elle aimait, de celui qu'elle fixait sans pouvoir l'aider, se sont chargées d'émotions qu'elle a haïes, presque autant qu'elle s'est haï elle-même - peur, dégoût, douleur, rage, déception. Déception, envers elle. Elle qui n'avait pas remué le petit doigt. Elle qui s'était contentée de le fixer, ses yeux verts écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle qui l'a juste regardé souffrir, elle qui l'a juste regardé mourir, sans rien dire.

Oh, mourir, ça n'est qu'une façon de parler - elle sait qu'il s'en sortira. Même s'il est couvert de blessures, même si sa peau semble n'être plus qu'un unique hématome bleuté. Il ira mieux. Mais à l'intérieur ? Elle sait les ravages que ça peut provoquer - elle sait tout ça.

Elle se laisse glisser contre le mur, ses genoux heurtent le sol avec un bruit mat auquel elle ne prête aucune attention. Elle va salir son jean. Aucune importance - strictement aucune. Elle se sent mal, la bile remonte le long de sa gorge mais elle serre les lèvres. Elle serre les lèvres et les larmes font briller ses yeux, ces mêmes larmes qui forment des sillons sur le visage de celui qu'elle aime.

De celui qu'elle aime.

Qu'elle aime.

Qu'elle aime tant qu'elle a bien fini par le lui dire, i peine, à peine une semaine ; parce que c'était la Saint-Valentin, ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'elle était trop, trop attachée à ce genre de fête, trop attachée à ce genre de tradition inventée de toutes pièces. Mais ça n'est pas réciproque. Oh, elle le savait déjà - mais ça n'a rien changé.

Ca fait mal.

Il est effondré contre le mur en face et il la regarde. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et il a l'air de vouloir mourir - mourir. Il a l'air de vouloir mourir et elle sent la flamme de son mal-être s'intensifier brusquement. Elle l'aime. Elle aime mais elle n'a pas fait le moindre geste. Elle l'aime mais elle n'a rien pu faire, rien pu faire d'autre que regarder, regarder et regarder, encore. Elle n'a rien pu faire d'autre que rester figée face à l'horrible scène.

Des pas se font entendre au bout de la ruelle.

Elle compte.

Un. Deux. Trois.

La respiration du jeune homme est sifflante. Il doit avoir deux ou trois côtes cassées et elle caresse l'idée d'attraper son téléphone portable. C'est trop tard mais c'est mieux que rien, pas vrai ?

Quatre. Cinq. Six.

La démarche est pressée, presque trop, c'est presque anormal. Elle tend la main vers sa sacoche - en s'effondrant, elle l'a coincée entre son corps et le mur glacial qui semble vouloir l'engloutir.

Sept. Huit. Neuf.

Elle voudrait qu'il le fasse vraiment. Elle voudrait disparaître à jamais dans le néant parce qu'elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a rien pu faire - à part regarder celui qu'elle aimait. Le regarder, encore et encore. Tellement intensément que son coeur pourrait en exploser. Le regarder et laisser passer l'appel au secours que lui ont hurlé ses yeux.

Dix. Onze. Douze.

Un main se tend devant elle. Elle déglutit, lève la tête - il est là.

Il la fixe et elle sait que ses yeux bleu sombre brillent derrière ses lunettes carrées. Il est désolé. Elle le sait.

Treize.

Il se baisse et ses cheveux volètent dans son dos. Remarquables cheveux fins qu'elle a toujours jalousés. Le genre de cheveux que voudrait avoir une fille. Il est désolé. Elle le sait.

Elle jette un dernier regard en direction de celui qu'elle aime. Elle l'aime. C'est le fait. Rien ni personne ne peut y changer quelque chose.

Puis elle attrape la main de l'autre.

"Nepeta...", il murmure tandis qu'il l'aide à se relever et qu'elle s'appuie contre lui, chancelante.

Elle braque sur lui des yeux olive ternis par la lassitude. Ternis par la fatalité.

"Je sais." elle répond sur le même ton, de sa voix rauque, de sa voix cassée, de sa voix épuisée. "Tu n'avais pas le choix. Je ne t'en veux pas."

Et c'est vrai.

Elle ne lui en veut pas.

Il a souillé le corps de celui qu'elle aime. Il lui a fait mal et il l'a brisé. Complètement brisé - en mille morceaux.

Elle ne lui en veut pas.

Parce qu'elle sait qu'il l'aime.

Elle sait qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais en retour.

Et elle a mal, mal de ça, aussi.

"Nepeta, je...", il souffle encore, et sa voix à lui est déchirée, et elle sent à quel point il se dégoûte. "Je... Je suis désolé."

Ils font un pas dans la ruelle. Elle s'appuie sur lui.

Ils lui tournent le dos.

S'en vont.

"Je sais."

_** ...**_

Non loin de là, étalé contre un mur, le corps et l'esprit réduits à néant, il compte.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Quatre. Cinq. Six.

Mais il l'a blessée.

Sept. Huit. Neuf.

Il a mal.

Dix. Onze. Douze.

Il est désolé.

Tellement désolé.

Treize.

Il laisse glisser sa tête contre le sol dur. Sa vue est brouillée - par les larmes, par la fatigue ou par le désespoir, il ne sait pas vraiment. Elle lui a offert quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas - peut-être avait-il été trop violent.

Non.

Il l'a été.

Treize. Treize. Treize. Encore treize. Leur treizième pas se répète à l'infini tandis qu'ils quittent la ruelle.

Des taches noires envahissent sa vision déjà trouble. Il n'entend plus - n'arrive plus à compter.

Il devine la voix de l'autre qui s'excuse encore - puis elle se dissout dans le néant.

Il se demande ce qu'il y a après.

Aucune idée.

Karkat se laisse doucement aller dans l'inconscience.

Sur la ville de béton et de larmes, il se met à pleuvoir.


End file.
